


我有一個秘密

by praiafrost



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, ntr, 出軌, 強制性交描寫, 第一人稱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: *第一人稱路人描寫，不喜勿入*出軌/晰嘎夫妻/有一小段強制性交*有伏筆和彩蛋/猜猜康*看群裡大家餓得換頭，這篇你們想帶入誰都行。





	我有一個秘密

我吃着刚从冰箱里拿出来的速冻饺子，里头的猪肉馅还生冷着，皮却薄得一夹就破。我硬着头皮咬一口，嚼了几下，没忍住，转头“哇”地吐进垃圾桶。

 

电视哗啦啦地流，红的背景白的牙，黑头发和黄皮肤。我无力地后仰，窝进沉紫色的旧沙发，左手大拇指熟悉地摸到一个破口，咂咂嘴，生肉的腥气在齿间缠扰，娘的。

 

我站起身想去漱口，顺便翻翻看冰箱还有什么吃食。

 

门铃在这时响起。

 

时灵时不灵的楼道灯闪着青黄的光，来人手上端着一盘香气四溢的炒饭，金黄的米粒和胡萝卜丁玉米粒青豆翻炒均匀，沙拉油彷彿与之镀了一层金光，饭菜的香味勾得我两眼发直，低头再瞧。

 

只见来者一张白生生的面盘、两道浓眉俏生生地弯折，一双含水蕴情的眸子，看得我喉头发干，裤子变紧。

 

“你好呀~”他眨了眨眼。

 

田螺姑娘在我狼吞虎咽活像饿死鬼投胎地摄入那盘炒饭时，一面慈爱地看着我，一面细细地和我说明他和丈夫刚搬到我对门，以后抬头不见低头见，希望给彼此点尊重，平时也多走动走动。

 

我承认一开始被美色冲昏了头，动了点歪心思，一得知对方已婚死会，我立刻收回那点痴心妄想，正色道，“你放心，我是正人君子，为人热心，有什么事要帮忙直说便是。”

 

“你真好~”

 

骨头都酥了。

 

“咳、咳！”我掐着脖子玩命地咳，嗓子铁锈味一股一股地湧，我头昏脑胀地从床上起来。

 

日。

 

裤子里一片湿黏，冷冷地贴在苍白的大腿上，我无所适从地看着湿了一块的床，梦遗？

 

镜子里的男人挂了两个黑眼圈，胡渣在颏下绕了一圈，我伸手抹了一把，满不在意地洗脸漱口。

 

对门的好邻居叫阿云嘎，他老公叫王晰，是个四处打工的穷鬼。我那天出门恰好遇见他走出来，拎着一个塑胶袋，浏海长得能盖头，看不清楚长相。

 

男人倚在门上，和阿云嘎搂在一块腻歪，俩人缠得和麻花似的，王晰的手兜在他老婆挺翘的臀上，又掐又捏，阿云嘎的腰都要扭出花来。

 

我站那看了半天，王晰背对着我，阿云嘎半瞇着那双勾人的眼睛，朝我悠悠地眨了眨眼，一双白皙修长的腿在王晰腰后勾缠，他还穿着围裙，系带在纤细的腰上打了个蝴蝶结。

 

“嗯、啊……上班要迟到了，快去吧。”

 

王晰恋恋不舍得从他老婆胸上抬头，在阿云嘎嘴角落下一吻，“等我回来。”

 

王晰经过我的时候点了点头，我咧嘴回他一笑，鼻间飘过一股淡淡的香味，几不可闻。

 

“愣着做什么呢？”阿云嘎若无其事地拉下被撩起的衣服，朝我走了一步。

 

“买早饭。”

 

“进来坐吧，我今天多煮了些。”

 

我的拒绝哽在喉头，阿云嘎自然地挽上我的手臂，牵着我。他身上有一股奇异的香气，我全身软绵绵的，像飘在天上的云朵。

 

阿云嘎让我在沙发上坐着，他脚步轻快地晃进厨房。

 

我环顾这间内设和我的租屋没什么不同的房子，整洁干净，但总觉得哪里不对劲。

 

还没想明白到底是哪里有问题，头却愈发沉重，阖眼前我隐约看见阿云嘎撑在沙发上，平时含水多情的眼睛森冷地低垂，浓密的眼睫似扎人的针。

 

好香。

 

梦里的男人在我身上摆腰扭臀，肥软的的屁股摩蹭着我宽松的运动裤，冰冷小手沿着裤腰往上摩挲，柔嫩的唇瓣贴着我的细细喘气，微胀的胸脯一下一下在我掌中挺动，讨要着爱抚。

 

“啊、啊……摸我、摸这里……”

 

他带着我的手伸进裤子、薄薄的蕾丝内裤，直到触及一片湿泞的柔软，我无师自通地找到那个微张的小口，中指顶进甬道，高热窄嫩的软肉吸着手指，翻搅着蠕动，吻着我的小嘴乱了气息，他呜呜啊啊地乱叫着，乳肉陷进我的掌心，任人揉搓的面团。

 

我挺着长枪插进雪白的小丘间，大掌握着粉白的臀肉往中间聚，男人翘着屁股颤巍巍地抖，滑腻细嫩的皮肤被肉棒干得发红，火辣辣地一片湿痕，他塌着腰趴在我身上，水红的小嘴在我耳边急喘，喃喃吐着淫语。

 

我爽得脑袋空白，腰部打桩似地往上顶，过度高频的摩擦让骑在我腰上的男人颠着腰发骚，下身湿漉漉地淌着淫水，他拉着我的手掐捏肿大的胸部，奶头硬挺着塞进我嘴里，我又嘬又吸得他扭着腰闪躲，眼眶泛泪，挺着胸还要我吸出奶来。

 

操。

 

那天在王晰家里做的梦太过真实，我每每见到阿云嘎都忍不住回想起梦中的尤物在我身上驰骋的划面，偏生阿云嘎还老在我眼前晃盪，他说王晰出差了，过几天才回来。

 

我看着他一开一合的小嘴，根本听不进他说了什么，脑子里全是自己在梦里干了嫂子的悖德想法。

 

阿云嘎今天穿了一件粉色的卫衣，上身布料让他的胸部撑得浑圆，我连忙低头看着腿上的笔电，躲避阿云嘎的眼神。

 

“玩什么呢？”

 

阿云嘎坐到我旁边，老旧的沙发吱呀地呻吟，陷进去一大块，阿云嘎贴着我的手臂，好奇地探头看萤幕。我垂眼瞥见他洁白修长的后颈印着一个褪色的吻痕，脑子里的筋“啪”地一下断了。

 

“啊、嗯……轻点、轻点肏，嗯、哈……”

 

阿云嘎骑着我像骑一匹他真爱的小马，饱满的大腿紧紧夹着我的腰，他在一个小他八岁的男孩身上一丝不挂地驰骋。乳白的肌肤湧着情动的潮红，双手撑在我胸前，他强忍着射精的慾望，小嘴微张着呻吟，沉着腰下坐，一寸一寸地吞进粗长的阴茎，湿软的穴肉吸吮着肉棒，我空着的双手掐捏着阿云嘎莓红的乳头，划着圈逗引。

 

全吃进去了。

 

阿云嘎的下身湿漉漉地淌水，摇着屁股上下挺动，尖利的犬齿擦过他敏感的乳头。阿云嘎只得嗯嗯地喘叫，细腰狂抖了一阵，我吻着阿云嘎细白的颈子，留下一串濡湿的痕迹。他藏在衣领下的肌肤星星点点地印着紫红的吻痕，一再提醒我此刻干的是别人的老婆。

 

“晰哥也喜欢玩这里么？”我恶意地用力嘬着阿云嘎的乳肉，腰部耸动地愈发快，淫靡的水声夹杂着皮肉碰撞的啪啪声，阿云嘎臊得脸颊通红，抱着我埋在他胸前吸奶的头，仰头呜呜咽咽地说不出整句，眼角窝着几滴泪，像垂爱人间的圣母。

 

“说话啊。”我掐着阿云嘎的腰往下按，肉棒纹丝合缝地嵌进娇嫩的小穴，填得满满当当，我挺腰慢慢地磨，几次擦过微凸的穴心，阿云嘎抖着腰哀叫，交叉的双腿死命搅缠着，半瞇着眼，水红的舌头伸着和我接吻，断断续续地嘟哝。

 

“喜欢、嗯……啊，好爽、嗯！”

 

我骂了一句粗话，推了阿云嘎的背让他半跪在床上，阴茎从湿腻的穴里滑出。宽大的手掌从阿云嘎的腰窝往上抚弄，我的好邻居长了一张令人想入非非的脸，身体也造得像生来该挨肏的，胸肉绵软乳头是娇滴滴的深粉，腰细得能一手圈住，偏偏屁股又翘又圆，一掐臀肉能从指缝溜走。

 

好嫂子侧头直勾勾地看我，屁股翘得高高的，被肏熟的小穴藏在两团雪丘中间，他自觉地分开膝盖，膝头粉嫩，上身趴着，我架起阿云嘎的腿放在肩上，像个提枪上战场计程车兵，任务是让嫂子怀上我的孩子。

 

自从和对门的阿云嘎搞到一起，我几乎天天失眠，一想到隔着门廊的门内，王晰压着阿云嘎肏的划面就让我嫉妒地发狂，下身没出息地顶着帐篷，我盯着发黄的天花板，手上快速地自慰。

 

我不是什么刚出社会的小男孩，阿云嘎在玩什么花招我一清二楚，他爱王晰，但他同时也爱偷腥的快感和新鲜劲，阿云嘎享受着男人渴求他的目光。

 

阿云嘎伸出食指压在我唇上，肉感的指节粉嫩的指尖，我的秘密情人我的小骚货，穿着粉白色的蕾丝内裤，岔着腿坐在我身上。他絮絮叨叨地和我说王晰的性癖，说王晰拿少得可怜的工资给他买一堆蕾丝内裤内衣，做爱的时候一定得穿上，不然硬不起来。

 

我啄吻着阿云嘎的锁骨，注意不能留下痕迹，嘴上敷衍地嗯嗯啊啊，手伸进阿云嘎纯白色的丝质睡衣，男人在我怀里不安地扭动，转头瞪了我一眼，“不准做。”

 

“为什么？他今天加班。”我不满地掐一把阿云嘎的乳头，蓬乱的发蹭着男人裸露的肩。

 

“你做起来没完没了，”阿云嘎拍掉我探入内裤的手，转身窝进我怀里，撒娇地说道，“我给你吸出来好不好？”

 

阿云嘎爱死我的鸡巴。

 

他跪在地上，双手握着我高昂的阴茎，软红的小嘴张到最大，一点一点地送进他潮湿高热的口腔，我拉着阿云嘎的头发控制着速度，他上次贪心吞得太深，小脸憋得紫红，心疼死我了。

 

“操。”我仰头骂了一声，难以自控地挺腰，拉着阿云嘎压向自己。男人呜呜地低叫，眼角被逼得通红，阿云嘎配合着我的速度嘬吸填满口腔的阴茎，直挺的鼻樑埋进我胯间浓密的耻毛，右手伸进内裤里抚弄自己的阴茎。阿云嘎灵巧的小舌头压弹着按摩粗长的肉棒，快感从尾椎窜升，我按着他的头干了几十下，腰痠到极致，抽出来射在阿云嘎圆润的胸上，浓稠的男精滴滴答答地往下淌。阿云嘎的内裤也湿了一大片，包不住的液体从腿缝下滑，我撸了一把涂到阿云嘎脸上，没等他嗔怪地骂我，把他抱到腿上亲嘴。

 

我以为我们能一直这么过着。

 

那天和以往一样，我从昏暗的楼道下去，拎着一袋垃圾，扔到小区的集中桶，再走到树下抽菸，嘴上有一搭没一搭地和保安閒聊。

 

王晰和阿云嘎从楼道里出来，两人的手牵得死紧，王晰侧头看阿云嘎的眼神温柔得能掐出水来，无名指上的戒指是简朴的银环，我却被刺得眼眶胀痛。

 

王晰搂着阿云嘎的后腰，他们紧贴在一起静静地接吻，阿云嘎闭着眼睛，神情恬然温顺，好似全心全意地爱着王晰，一点也不像个出轨的妻子。

 

阿云嘎在门前和王晰道别，转头进了楼道，我从暗处走出来，从后面摀住他的嘴拖到监控的死角，阿云嘎挣扎着踢打，我压制着他压到墙上，贴近他的耳朵。

 

“别动。”

 

“是你？”阿云嘎听到我的声音有一瞬间的放松，感受到伸进他裤头的手又开始紧绷，“干什么？你疯了！放手！”

 

我掐着阿云嘎饱满的大腿，比往常粗暴地褪下他的内裤，阿云嘎的脸贴着冰冷的墙面，他慌张地不断扭动身体，摸不清楚我究竟想做什么。

 

“啊！”阿云嘎疼得一缩，我的中指插进柔软的小穴，里头还很松软，王晰出门前才刚肏过他。我瞬间忘却平时循序渐进的前戏，加了第二根手指，快速地抽插扩张。

 

“别在这里，求你了……嗯、嗯……”

 

阿云嘎求饶的声音逐渐减弱，他的身体早已被调教得敏感万分，仓促的晨间性爱还没满足的慾望被勾起扩大，他开始摆臀吞吃我的手指，水声噗哧噗哧地响，我掐着他尖尖的下巴，叼住柔软的舌头啧啧地嘬吸，他发骚得彻底，肥软的臀部慢慢地贴着我的裤裆磨擦。

 

我转过阿云嘎的身体让他正对着我，阿云嘎“啪”地一巴掌打过来，他水光粼粼的眼睛里饱含着慾望和恐惧，我舔了舔嘴角，尝到一口铁锈味，破了。

 

我不顾阿云嘎的抗拒，架起他的左腿缠在腰上，解开拉鍊，提枪干进湿透的密道，阿云嘎瞬间紧张地缩紧屁股，软肉夹着我粗硬的阴茎一下一下地啜吮，穴口的一圈肌肉箍着肉棒的底端，我双手狠命地掐揉濡软的臀肉，端着他的屁股顶得愈深，阿云嘎难受地不断往上蹭，拳头捶着我的肩膀，脚趾蜷曲又放松，他被夹在墙壁和我之间，没有第二条路可走。

 

“宝贝、嫂嫂……跟我走好不好？”我疯了似地贴着阿云嘎的侧颈喃喃道，他被干得不自觉地痉挛，全身泛着可怕的潮红，阿云嘎的右腿碰不到地，他伸着脚趾直直地绷紧脚背，大腿夹着我的腰承受一波一波的肏干。

 

“不可能、啊！不要、不行了……嗯、嗯……”

 

“我把你干到怀孕好不好？嗯？生一个我的宝宝……”

 

我红着眼睛提起阿云嘎的右腿，让他整个人腾空，勃发巨硕的肉刃因此插得更深，阿云嘎爽得眼白上翻，快感像一头猛兽将他撕碎重组，捂着小腹着魔似地啜泣，“不要、不要！不要生宝宝……晰哥……晰哥救我……”

 

“我会对你好的，信我、信我……”我发狂地侵犯怀里的男人，他的下体一片泥泞，阴茎疲软着射不出东西，两条长腿过电似地伸得笔直，阿云嘎哭得打嗝，抽噎着干呕，他不断摇头，拍打我的力气减弱。

 

阿云嘎被一片空白淹没复盖，又一次迎来干高潮，他崩溃地尖叫，摆臀骑着我的阴茎像一个敬神的荡妇，肿大的乳头仍填在我嘴里，我含着甜蜜的糖射了一股又一股，直到他的小腹胀起，浓稠的白精淅淅沥沥地从肏熟的穴口挤出。

 

我一觉睡到隔天，醒来天已经暗了，我饿着肚子起床，打开房门，对门的灯是暗的，很安静。

 

这不对劲。

 

我硬着头皮按电铃，刺耳的铃声响了一次又一次，没人。

 

我脚步慌乱地跑到楼下，看见保安坐在监控前面，呼啦啦地吃面，挂着一圈眼袋精神萎靡。

 

“哥！咳、咳咳!”我低头看了看手心，一掌的血，淌过每一根手指，我顾不得心中的异样，开口急问。

 

“你看见阿、王晰没？”

 

“王晰？”保安放下筷子，抬起袖子擦嘴，“昨天不就搬走了？”

 

“什么？”

 

“那阿云嘎呢？他老婆跟着走的么？”

 

保安像看疯子似地瞧我，他伸手盖住泡面，放到一边，“王晰没有老婆。哪有人愿意嫁他？”

 

“怎么可能？”我后退两步，脑子一阵一阵地抽痛，王晰有老婆，他老婆叫阿云嘎，阿云嘎阿云嘎阿云嘎——

 

“你刚说谁？阿什么嘎？”保安已经认定我是个疯子，来捣乱的，看在多年住户的份上，他歪头努力思考。

 

“王晰有个养子，好像就叫那名字。”

 

——我再也没遇过那对夫妇，再也没人遇过。


End file.
